the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of independent UK record labels
This is a list of independent record labels based in the United Kingdom. * 0-9 * 4AD * 3 Beat Records A * Acid Jazz Records * Alcopop! Records * Andmoresound * Angular Recording Corporation * Audio Antihero * Audiobulb Records * AudioPorn Records * ATP Recordings B * Barely Breaking Even * Beggars Banquet Records * Bella Union * Best Before Records * Big Scary Monsters Recording Company * Black Crow Records * Blast First * Bloody Chamber Music * Blow Up Records * Blue Dog Records * Blue Room Released * Blue Horizon * Boy Better Know * Brownswood Recordings * Butterz C * Candid Records * Celtic Music * Chemikal Underground * Cherry Red * Circle Records * Citinite * Clay Records * Cooking Vinyl * Convivium Records * Crass Records * Creation Records * Creeping Bent * Criminal Records D * Damaged Goods Records * Damnably * Dance to the Radio * Deltasonic * Dented Records * Dick Bros Record Company * Different Recordings * Document Records * Domino Recording Company * Dreamboat Records * Drowned in Sound E * Él * Electric Honey * Enhanced Music * Erased Tapes Records F * Factory Records * Falling A Records * Fanfare Records * Fantastic Plastic Records * Fast Product * Fat Cat Records * Fellside Records * Field Records * Fierce Panda Records * Fire Records * Fledg'ling Records * FM Records * FM-Revolver Records * Fortuna Pop! * Full Time Hobby G * Gargleblast Records * Gearbox Records * Glass Records * Go! Discs Records * Grand Central Records * Gut Records * Gwarn Music H * Hassle Records * Heaven Records * Heavenly Recordings * Heist Or Hit Records * Holy Roar Records * Hospital Records * How Does It Feel To Be Loved? * Hyperdub * Hyperion Records * Hope Recordings I * Ill Flava Records * Imaginary Records * Incus Records * Independiente Records * Invisible Hands Music * Irregular Records J * Jasmine Records * Jeepster Records * Jungle Records K * Kitchenware Records * Kscope L * LAB Records *Last Night From Glasgow * Launchpad Records * Leader Records * The Leaf Label * Lex Records * Lojinx * Loose Music * Lost Map Records * Low Life Records * LO-MAX Records * LuckyMe (record label) M * Major League Productions (MLP) * Market Square Records * Marrakesh Records * Memphis Industries * Mixmania Records * Mo' Wax * Moshi Moshi * Motile * Mr Bongo Records * Mukatsuku Records * Mute Records * My Kung Fu N * Naim Edge * Native Records * Neat Records * Never Fade Records * Ninja Tune * No Masters O * Odd Box Records * Olive Grove Records * One Little Indian Records * Or Records * Outta Sight Records * Ozit Records P * Pantone Music * Peacefrog Records * Peaceville Records * People In The Sky * Perfecto Records * Phantasy Sound * Pickled Egg Records * Placid Casual * Play It Again Sam * Postcard Records * Probe Plus R * Radiant Future Records * RAM Records * Real World Records * Recommended Records * Red Girl Records * Regent Records (United Kingdom) * Regular Beat Recording Co. * Rise Above Records * Rephlex Records * Rock Action Records * Rocket Girl * Ron Johnson Records * Rough Trade Records S * Sarah Records * Sain * See Monkey Do Monkey * Setanta Records * Shinkansen Records * Silvertone Records * SimG Records * Situation Two * Skam Records * Skint Records * Sleep It Off Records * Smalltown America * Small Wonder Records * Snakes & Ladders Records * Snapper Music * Some Bizzare Records * Song, by Toad Records * Sonic Vista Music * Sons Ltd. * Southern Fried Records * Southern Records * Specialist Subject Records * Standby Records * Steel Tiger Records * Stiff Records * Street Soul Productions * Super Records * Stolen Recordings T * Tectonic (record label) * Tempa Records * Third Mind Records * Tigertrap Records * Tin Angel Records * Tiny Dog Records * TNSrecords * Too Pure * Topic Records * Touch Music * Transatlantic Records * Transcend Music * Transgressive Records * Trash Aesthetics * Triumph Records (UK) * Trepan Records * Trend Records * Tru Thoughts * Truck Records * Trunk Records * Tumi Music V * Valentine Records * The Village Thing * The Viper Label * VIP Records * Visible Noise W * Wall of Sound (record label) * Warp Records * Whirlwind Recordings * Wichita Recordings * Willkommen Records * Wiiija * Woof Records * Wrath Records X * XL Recordings * Xtra Mile Recordings Y * Young Turks (record label) Z See also * List of record labels * List of electronic music record labels References * Category:Lists of record labels Category:Electronic music record labels Category:British music-related lists Category:Lists